parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Velociraptor
Recent research suggests that Velociraptor mongoliensis was a feathered dinosaur. A forelimb fossil discovered in Mongolia showed quill knobs like those found in many modern birds. These telltale features are evidence of where ligaments attached flight feathers to bone and are considered proof that Velociraptor sported a fine feathery coat. The dinosaur's plumage may have been used for mating or other visual displays, similar to how modern birds use their colorful feathers, or to help regulate body temperature. The feathers might also have helped females protect their eggs. Velociraptor highlights many of the numerous similarities between dinosaurs and birds, which go far beyond the skin-deep appearance of feathers. Like birds,Velociraptor had hollow bones, tended nests of eggs, and probably behaved in similar ways. Despite their birdlike plumage these dinosaurs were not fliers. Their short forelimbs made liftoff impossible, though they may be the evolutionary remnants of an ancient ancestor's flight-giving wings. Velociraptor was probably one of the more intelligent dinosaurs, because it had a large brain proportionate to its body size. It was formidable on land and, as the name suggests, almost certainly covered ground quickly. Moving upright on two legs, they may have been able to reach speeds of 24 miles an hour (39 kilometers an hour). When they caught up to prey, these predators likely brought them down quickly with a long, 3.5-inch (9-centimeter) retractable claw on each foot and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Velociraptor is known to have preyed on herbivores such as Protoceratops. One famous fossil immortalized the two species locked in an ancient duel to the death. Roles * It played as Duke Weaselton in Prehistopia * It played Buster Moon in Prehistoric Sing Gallery Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg Velociraptor (Blue Fang).jpg VelociraptorInfobox_new.png velociraptor-detail-header.png Velociraptor.PNG Angry Marge Simpson.png|Simpsons (1989-2018) Svtfoe_toffee_by_shadobabe-d9s68cb.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Velociraptors 2.jpg|Disney's Dinosaur (2000) Velociraptor.jpg Vélociraptors.png E580E9EE-0FD7-47D4-8519-856C30B17E53.jpeg 36b7b2c0aaa0347ac6bee2fe1830cfa5.jpg Velociraptor_V2.jpg Velociraptor_restraining_an_oviraptorosaur.jpg|Restraining an oviraptorosaur with its sickle claws Velociraptor_mongoliensis_desert.jpg Velociraptor_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Velociraptor-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Velociraptors-0.png Books 051C64C0-B3C9-43B4-984B-BB1650D115A9.jpeg FF7E5F40-1781-4F14-AC31-6BE9BEAF8D8D.jpeg See Also * Dromaeosaurus * Utahraptor * Deinonychus * Troodon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Asian Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:DINOSAUR Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Horrid Henry Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:The Dinosaur Alphabet Book Animals Category:Kieron Connolly's A-Z of Dinosaurs Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals